Sons of Ooo
by Sons of Ooo Saga
Summary: Four boys wake up in a lab to find out that the heros of Ooo Finn and Jake are missing and they need to find them.
1. Waking Up

I wake up to blackness. Worry rushes through my mind.

"Where am I?" I think. I stumble around the room until I seem to hit a light switch. I see four pods. One is broken, and the rest have sleeping boys.

"Is that Zach, Charlie, and John?" I think to myself. I move forward and now I can clearly see that it is them.

"I must find a way to get them out of those pods." I think. I look over to see the pod with the broken glass. I look up and see a label that says fire. For a quick second a wonder what it means till a button catches my eye. I walk over to the button and see that it says open pod doors. I quickly hit it. The pod doors start to open. Once they are fully open my friends are still sleeping. I look up to see what the label say above their pods. I hope to see letters but all I see is rust. My friends start to stir. When they all are awake they all ask me where we are, but all a can reply is I don't know.

"Guys we need to look for a door." I say. They all nod in agreement. we search for a while then eventually some one finds a door.

"A found a door!" Zach yells. We rush to Zach's position.

"Let's open this thing." Says Charlie.

"Zach open the door slowly so incase there is someone out there the don't know we are here." I say. Zach opens the door slowly just like I said too. We look out the door to see a field. We go to the top of the field to get a better view. I look up to see a bird as it starts to get closer I see that it way bigger than normal. As I start to yell to alert my my friends it lunges than blackness.


	2. A Chat with Princess Bubblegum

Many things go through my mind when I wake up. The main one is what the crap! It's a giant frickin bird! I get up to see I am in a bed. Right next to me is Zach, Charlie, and Jon all sleeping in bed. I can clearly see we are not kidnapped. Why would our kidnapper put us in beds? I walk over to them and shake them up.

"Mom I don't want to go to school." Jon says. I slap him awake. He is clearly pissed at me.

"Follow me." I say to my friends. I open the door and there is some sort of walking banana thing.

"Your awake! Princess Bubblegum wants to see you and your friends." The banana thing says.

"What way do I go?" I ask the banana thing.

"This way." He says while pointing to the right. We walk along a long corridor until we find a door. I open it and inside there is a Girl sitting down in a chair. Her skin looks so pink it could be bubblegum. Is that why they call her that?

"Please have a seat." She says. I look over to see four seats. We all sit down.

"Do you know where we are?" she asks. We all shake our heads.

"We are in Ooo. A land where there are many kingdoms and people to rule them. One day you will rule one of them too. You are Ooo royalty." She says.

"I bet Owen will be the king of the cry kingdom." Says Jon.

"Hahahaha very funny Jon." I say.

"cry cry cry." He says.

"Stop." I say.

"cry cry cry." He says.

"Stop!" I scream. Then he stop and stares at me. I look over to see every one looking at me.

"Owen your on fire!" Zach screams. I look down to see I am on fire. I try to pat it out. NOT a good idea. I collapse to the ground in pain.

"I will save you!" Charlie yells as he grabs a water bottle unscrews the cap and throws the water at me. Just more pain.

"Stop!" yells the princess.

"You are only hurting him. Here eat this." She says. Then she throws me a piece of charcoal to me. I question if I should eat it for a second. Then the pain is too much. I gobble up the charcoal and surprisingly it doesn't taste bad. I fact the pain stopped. I try to sit down, but I burn the chair.

"Will someone explain to me what is going on!" I ask.

"You are a fire elemental. It seems you are the prince of the fire kingdom. The rest of you are princes too. Fifteen years ago four princesses had their new born child taken one day by kidnappers. The princesses thought their children were dead, but when I saw you I knew you were the missing princes." She says.

"Owen your mom is flame princess." She says. The princess is about to say something when a banana thing comes rushing into the room.

"pb! Finn and Jake have been kidnapped! He says.

"Well young princes it looks like you are going on an adventure. Go to the wizard kingdom here are the directions and here is the letter you need to give to the wizard queen and she will give you supplies for your journey." She says As she pushes us out the door.

"Go find Finn and Jake!" She says then slams the door on us.

"Well it looks like we are on an adventure." I say.


	3. The City of Wizards

It's been six days we have been walking. We've been able to get enough food so far. I don't even need to eat food. For a fire elemental burning a log is like the equivalence of eating.

"How long till we get there?" Zach asks.

"We are here. According to the note pb gave us we need to say wizard rule and whoever it opens for is the wizard prince." I say. Everyone take a turn saying wizards rule until Zach says it. Then the wall is gone. We run into the newly open passage way. We run around wizard city until we see the queen Up on the balcony of a high-rise. We all start to worry how do we get up there. until I get an idea. On the way to wizard city we were in a village and the villager showed us Flame Princess flying. Maybe I can too! I start to focus. Then start to go up. Yes I am flying. Now knowing how to fly I can control it and I fly up to the balcony.

"Wizard Queen. I have a letter here from Princess Bubblegum." I say. She quickly reads the letter walks over to a shed and says, "I can't get you all these supplies to get the rest you need to steal it from Ice King.

"Thank you!" I say. Then I jump off the balcony and fly down to my friends.

"what did she say?" They all ask me.

"she didn't have all supplies to get the rest we need to steal some from Ice King." I tell them.

"To the Ice Kingdom!" We all shout.


	4. Authors Note

**New chapters for the story will be posted every sunday**

**I am open to suggestions **

**there will be more than one Sons of Ooo story**

**If you would like to write a chapter pm me**

**please review **

**peace out!**


	5. We Find Finn & Jake

For the last few days we have been traveling to the ice kingdom. When we final got there heat was not a problem since I am made of fire. I think I change switch between human and fire elemental, but so far I don't know how. No. We look up to see the Ice Kings mountain.

"Its so big." Charlie says.

"How are you suppost to get up there?" I ask.

"What do you mean you?" Zach asks.

"I can fly rember." I tell Zach.

"Oh." Zach says rembering a few days ago. We all look up to figure out how to get up.

We sit there for ten minutes until Jon says, "maybe we can climb it."

"Good idea Jon!" I say. I wait while Zach, Charlie, and Jon find a rock to start their decsent. They climob up fast to keep up with me. Eventually they find a ledge to take a break on. I hover over the ledge to not melt it.

"What exactly do we need?" Zach asks. I look down at the piece of paper pb gave me.

"It says that we need some type of ninja manual if we run into ninjas." I say.

"Well it seems like we should start climbing again." Charlie says. Once they start climbing it takes fifteen more minutes for them to get to the top. Once we get to the top I see a penguin. After he sees me the penguin starts to wenk.

"Shh!" I tell the penguin quietly. That seems to only make him angrier. The penguin starts to wenk louder and louder.

"What is it Gunter?" A voice from inside the mountain says. The person looks over at us. Once he looks at us I can see that the voice is the Ice King.

"INTRUDERS!" Ice King screams as he zaps ice at me. I duck and start throwing fire balls at him. Once he gets hits by a few fire balls he runs away.

"that's one problem solved." I say. Once my friends get to the top they split up to look for what we need. About thirty minutes into searching I hear Jon yell. I dash to get to Jon's position. Once I get there I see why he is yelling. Finn and Jake are tied up. I run up and burn the ropes off of them. I turn around to call for the others and there is the Ice King.

"It's too late my plan will not fail!" He yells.

**Once the story gets 125 views or 5 fallows or 2 reviews I will post a chapter on the day that it happens and Sunday.**


End file.
